


Reminisce

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Ain't they underaged, Boys In Love, Bram and his gentle ass stomach, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heeeeeey, I'm back, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's not explicit tho, M/M, Sickness, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, y'all not ready for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: God, he's so good. Simon thinks he might be too good. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such a man. Simon kisses Bram’s forehead softly, registering that his temperature had gone down, and relishes in his ability to care for others.OrrrrrrOver the mountain you'll see...another Spierfeld cuddling fic because I have a problem. Sleep is also like my best friend so my sleep fics will be ELITE.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> First off, shout out to @UnintededPun for legit being the best ever and doing what was required. My fic looks sexy.
> 
> Second off, hi c: I haven't posted in forever. Remember, I run from porn like the "p" in porn stands for Pennywise. He's waiting for me.

Simon thinks Bram really looks like a teenager when he's asleep. It's when he finally relaxes and when he's the stillest, the least tense. He’s more relaxed in all of his body motions; unless Simon moves away from him and takes away his precious body heat. Otherwise, Bram sleeps like it's the best thing to ever happen to him. Simon's not too far off from thinking that sleep is the best thing for Bram, noting the time Bram was a little more than tipsy and rambled on about how much he liked listening to Simon talk about his day because it put him to sleep. Bram's self-conscious of the way he speaks even while under the influence, so he immediately corrected himself and pouted for ten minutes while trying to convince Simon that he didn't mean that in a bad way, he'd never mean it in a bad way, ‘ _ Si, I love you’.  _ That was the first time Bram had said it before Simon, and Simon’s heart melted like candle wax. Usually Bram's “I love you”s came after they were cuddling, or doing homework, or whatever it was, where Simon felt like he  _ had  _ to say it.

Bram shifts and Simon looks at him, realizing he had zoned out to reminisce. Bram huffs through his nose before nuzzling his face into the younger’s shirt, and Simon giggles softly. He pokes his cheek and chides him for being so possessive. Bram giggles softly in response, but Simon knows that the other knows it's true. He learned that Bram loved marking him the first time they did anything more than make out. Simon remembers vividly Bram practically purring in delight when he finished giving Simon his first hickey, kissing it gently almost immediately like it was something precious. Simon--who was still trying to piece his brain back together after coming harder than he ever expected in a pair of jeans--mewled in response. He whined softly for another one and Bram happily complied, biting him everywhere the marks could be hidden.

They made love for the first time and Simon learned he had the ability to reciprocate. His boyfriend grit his teeth and shuddered above him when he accidentally dug his nails into his back after being hilted into particularly perfectly. Simon couldn't even get out a full apology, due to multiple reasons, but Bram cut him short with the most inviting, “ _ Do it again _ .” and well, Simon never really learned to say no to things he gets invited to. When they finished, Simon was covered in little love bites and Bram was scratched up like a cat's scratching post. Their excuses? Simon fell multiple times that weekend and Bram was catsitting kittens that were a little more than rowdy. Now, who believed them? Anyone that didn't know them.

When Bram's underneath him, the only marks he wants is to walk weird the next morning. He likes having an after-sex look that lasts. Hickeys and other marks are just bonuses. Simon doesn't think he'd have a chance to leave anything anyway, Bram's  _ enchanting  _ during sex. All long limbs, flushed skin, and wet noises of pleasure that surprised Simon the first time because Bram gives off such a quiet disposition. Simon keeps his eyes trained on Bram's face until he shakes to pieces for one last time before relaxing. It's amazing how Simon's the first and the last to see it.

Simon shifts around to calm himself down and Bram squirms before rolling onto his side and pulling his boyfriend into a hug. Bram's gentle in everything he does (unless Garrett has anything to do with it). Even when playfully wrestling with Simon, after multiple “you're not gonna fight me about it”s from the younger boy, he's still gentle and he wins; which Simon thinks is unfair until he remembers his boyfriend is the captain of the soccer team. His gentle is against Simon using all of his strength. He's gentle when wrestling turns into kissing then to biting and nuzzling then to more if they have the time. He's extra gentle when he knows Simon had a shit day and kisses away every tear with kisses that feel like whispers. Simon whines softly and Bram almost instinctively cuddles closer to him.

God, he's so good. Simon thinks he might be too good. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such a man. Simon kisses Bram’s forehead softly, registering that his temperature had gone down, and relishes in his ability to care for others. Bram's always taking care of him, so Simon cherishes every moment he gets to care for the older boy even if one of those moments was after Bram threw up on the field during practice. Bram's so weird that he smiled and called it “fertilizer”, making Simon add that to the little mental compartment he has of weird things he likes about Bram and filed it under “secretly shitty sense of humor” or “S.S.S.H”. Bram would giggle at that if he knew about it. The coach groaned and sent him off, ending practice early before one of the players managed to accidentally step in it. Simon’s been with him since that little mishap. He should probably do his homework, but he can't bring himself to move. Seeing his boyfriend so relaxed is rare and beautiful. He cuddles into Bram's hug instead and closes his eyes.

When Simon wakes up, it's much darker outside and his boyfriend is awake. He's on his back now, idling himself by playing with the nape of Simon's neck while scrolling through various social media platforms. Simon, on the other hand, has his face smushed into a pillow and immediately feels breathless when he realizes as much. He rolls over to face Bram, who looks at him and smiles, “Hi.” It sounds a little raspy, but it's still Bram. A little sick, but still-perfect Bram.

“Hey,” Simon sits up to stretch, “how long have you been awake? When are we going to school?” He can't help but worry, knowing how his mom feels about his attendance. For the boy next to him, though, cutting school is almost a sixth sense. His grades are good enough for it once in a while.

“About an hour and a half, and it's four in the morning on Saturday.” Bram mumbles and Simon hums in acknowledgement, staring at Bram a little bit. He's milking this slow, sleepy feeling as long as he can. It's one of the first Saturdays in a long time that he's had nothing to do, but he wouldn't mind filling his time by looking at his boyfriend. Bram's starting to blush and it's warming Simon's heart.

“You're staring.” This is their thing.

“You're cute.” This is definitely their thing. Their thing that tells the world,  _ yes, we are together.  _ Simon's read  _ The Fault in Our Stars  _ and this is definitely their thing.

“You always say that,” Bram can't hide how flustered he is. Simon laughs and pulls him close to hug him.

“Because it's true,” he threads their fingers together, kissing their intertwined hands. Bram blushes even more and Simon giggles. “You blush so easily.”

“I'm not used to compliments. I'm not even used to being  _ noticed _ , fuck.” Bram cusses a lot more than he lets on. He never cursed while they were emailing, but it's hotter hearing it out loud anyway. Simon has to be childish though.

“Language,” he chides and Bram makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“Leave me alone, Spier, it's your fault.” Bram smiles at him fondly, dimples and all.

“You love me for it. I gotta piss and my mouth tastes weird.” Simon shuffles to the bathroom, coming back out to his boyfriend splayed out on the bed. He smirks, “Close your legs.”

“No, come here. I wanna be cheesy with you.” Bram reaches for him and Simon giggles softly, deciding to indulge him. He lays on the other, who beams and holds him, “cheesy.”

“Goofy. You're feeling alright enough for me to lay on you?” Simon reaches for his hand again, relishing in the little giggle his boyfriend lets out.

“I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating.” Bram frowns and Simon kisses it away.

“It's fine. Take it slow.” Simon mumbles and the two of them grow quiet again, just listening to each other breathe in peace. Simon traces patterns into Bram's skin idly, and Bram’s watching calmly. Simon likes being like this with Bram, quiet and slow, because they can start their day back up like it's nothing. He closes his eyes and relaxes again.

"Brammy?”

“Hmm?”

"You're sick. Get your hand off my ass.”

“Only if you get your hand out of my pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my (recently realized and not all the way out) lesbian heart so happy. I appreciated and reply to every single one.


End file.
